Vehicle seat assemblies are becoming more and more complex with the addition of new features desired by consumers. The current solutions for assembling vehicle seats include a ground-up assembly using hundreds of parts which is time consuming and complicated. Accordingly, vehicle seats that can be delivered and assembled in a cost efficient manner are becoming increasingly important. Further, vehicle seats that can deliver the feature content desired by consumers in a fully integrated seat that is assembled using a limited number of preassembled modular components is desired.